Heart High
by Eclair150999
Summary: Je m'appelle Ariane et j'ai 14 ans. Je suis dans la Heart High, l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'art du pays, elle fait partie du campus des lycées spécialisés dans l'art, la musique, la danse et le théâtre. Je n'ai aucun ami dans mon lycée, du coup je vais dans les autres écoles pour dessiner les élèves, j'aime surtout dessiner la "Groove Team".


Je dois poster cette histoire ici car il n'y a pas de catégories pour les livres sur Groove High. Pour les lecteurs qui s'égareront par ici je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Groove High la meilleure école de danse était notre voisine. En même temps dans ce coin de la ville résidait toutes les écoles d'arts, dont la mienne celle de dessins. Mon rêve est de devenir auteur de bandes dessinées, oui je sais que pour beaucoup ce n'est que pour les gamins, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis dans mon école. Alors je pars, je m'évade, dès que j'ai un peu de temps je vais dans les écoles d'à côté et j'observe les gens. Et des fois, quand ils ne bougent pas trop ou que j'arrive à les prendre discrètement en photo, je les dessine et leur invente une histoire, un nom, une famille… je m'amuse comme ça même si je sais qu'il faut que je sois discrète afin de ne pas mettre les élèves mal à l'aise. Groove High est mon école préférée pour dessiner, des fois quand ils sont dehors certains élèves font quelques mouvements parfois gracieux parfois dans un rythme saccadé. J'ai toujours le droit à un nouveau spectacle. Je sais très bien que je dois avoir l'air flippante vu de dehors.

En fait j'espère surtout que le groupe d'amis que j'observe le plus, j'ai appris qu'il se faisait surnommé la « groove team », ne m'a pas remarqué. Je veux dire, j'adore les dessiner et j'ai réussi à les prendre en photo mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se sentent traqués. Leurs expressions joyeuses, leurs rigolades, j'en rêve. Ils sont 5 au total : deux garçons et trois filles. A eux aussi je leur ai inventé une histoire d'après ce que je voyais d'eux.

Pour commencer, la fille brune à l'air super cool, eh ben elle s'appelle Maya Tourrier et aime le sport, ses parents sont du genre hyper cool et elle est hyper sympathique avec toujours la banane, elle ne se prend pas la tête et croque la vie à pleine dents.

La jolie blonde réussit en tout. Aussi belle qu'intelligente elle est aussi naturellement douée dans ce qu'elle aime. Gloria Stevens, elle est majestueuse. Ses parents lui ont toujours mis une grosse pression pour qu'elle soit extra-ordinaire. Et elle l'est.

La rousse s'appelle Wendy Mills, elle a beaucoup voyagé et est très créative. Elle connaît très bien l'histoire, les traditions et les coutumes étrangères. Elle est souvent dans la lune et aime l'astrologie.

Le premier garçon aux cheveux un peu bordeaux et un peu maladroit s'appelle Alexandre Bronne. Gentil, drôle, nounours il en a plus dans le crâne que ce qu'il peut laisser croire. Il met un point d'honneur à rendre les gens autour de lui heureux.

Et enfin le dernier garçon, un brun assez discret, je l'ai nommé Timothé Stark. Ce garçon discret a encaissé beaucoup de blessures. Il est du genre à aider les autres en douce, aimant observer les gens c'est un détective dans l'âme. Il essaye de cacher son insécurité.

Je suis plutôt contente de moi, j'aime imaginer leur aventure. J'aimerai bien leur parler, ils ont l'air vraiment sympa, mais je ne les connais pas vraiment, si ça se trouve ils sont comme les autres. Ah, il est l'heure de retourner en cours, littérature donc mon cours préféré.

La Groove Team est rassemblée dehors quand Lena prend la parole.

« -Dites les gars, la fille est encore sous l'arbre et elle nous regarde toujours.

-Elle essaye d'être discrète ? Je me demande ce qu'elle nous veut renchérit Vic.

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller lui parler, elle a l'air gentille.

-Elle est peut-être timide non ? Demande Tom.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ed, comme l'a dit Zoé il est celui qui sait garder la tête froide.

-Je pense qu'on devrait lui parler. Au moins pour savoir pourquoi elle nous regarde.

-Si vous voulez mon avis cette fille est louche.

-Vic franchement tu n'en sais rien si ça se trouve elle ne sait juste pas aborder les gens. Et ici elle n'est pas la seule comme ça dit Léna en faisant un clin d'oeil à Ed.

-Si je comprend bien je suis la seule à me sentir épier ?

Tom commence à rougir.

-J-je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise non plus.

-Il est temps d'aller en cours. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi la prochaine fois que je la revois j'irai lui parler.

Les cours passent assez rapidement et la pause de midi vient rapidement et la Groove Team décide d'aller dehors après avoir manger. Elle est de nouveau là, tout de noir vêtue, ses cheveux violets semblant être la seule couleur présente, elle observe les gens de son regard vairon. Un œil noir et un œil bleu, ils parcourent les visages avant de revenir à son calepin. Zoé se dirige vers elle.

Mince je n'ai pas encore put manger. Le self c'est la pire des épreuves possibles, je vais devoir encore me contenter d'un sandwich. Je regarde les gens, ah la groove team est sortie. Je souris et reprend leur dessin, cette fois je m'essaye à une Wendy version sirène, je devrais utiliser de l'aquarelle. Elle bouge juste un peu trop… oh merde elle me regarde et vient vers moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle me regarde en souriant. Je fais quoi ? Je m'enfuis ? Si elle vient c'est qu'elle m'a remarqué, peut-être que je leur fais peur. Bon trop tard elle est là devant moi.

-Hey, je m'appelle Zoé et j'ai remarqué que tu nous regardais souvent. Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu n'es pas à Groove High n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh je suis désolée. Je vous regarde pour vous dessiner. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, excuse moi.

-Tu nous dessines ? Oh tu es à la Heart High, c'est ça ? Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelles. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu dessines.

Je ne répond pas et lui montre le dessin.

-C'est moi ? Ah non, c'est qui Wendy Mills ? Ton dessin est magnifique.

-Euh merci. En fait c'est toi mais euh c'est pas vraiment toi. C'est mon toi.

-Ton moi ?

-Écoute je sais que ça peut sembler étrange mais en fait j'aime bien dessiner votre petit groupe et du coup je vous ai imaginé. Regarde là c'est toi du moins ce que j'ai imaginé de toi, ici c'est la jolie blonde, là ton amie brune, ici c'est le garçon maladroit et ici c'est le brun.

-C'est génial ! Oh attend, je vais ramener les autres ! Reste ici hein ? Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

-Euh tu veux les ramener mais je suis pas sure qu'ils en aient envie. Je m'appelle Ariane.

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils veulent venir tu sais ils sont curieux à ton propos.

Elle commence à se lever pour partir. Je me lève et lui attrape le bras.

-Attend s'il-te-plait !

-Oui ?

-Euh, vous devez me prendre pour une stalkeuse et-

-Non ne t'en fais pas, aller viens ils sont super sympas tu vas voir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la Groove Team qui nous regarde. Je suis nerveuse, je ne pensais pas que ce moment arriverait réellement.

-Eh les gars je vous présente Ariane !

-Bonjour.

-Alors c'est toi notre stalkeuse ? Enchantée moi c'est Lena ! Blondie s'appelle Victoria, le brun qui bave c'est Tomas et le noir audio taciturne, fais pas gaffe à son air renfrogné il est gentil en vérité c'est Edwards.

-Je ne suis pas taciturne. Tu peux m'appeler Ed.

-Appelle moi Tom et je ne bave pas.

Les regards se tournent vers Victoire.

-Écoute je ne veux pas être méchante mais avant de copines je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu nous regarde.

-Euh... En fait je vous dessine. Je viens de la Heart High et j'aime bien dessiner les gens.

-Tu veux devenir artiste ? Demanda Lena

-Auteur de B.D en fait.

-C'est trop cool regardez ! Elle nous a inventé une histoire et des noms d'après ce qu'elle à bu de nous regardez !

-Ah je bois, tu m'as fait comment ? Au fait appelle moi Vic.

-Hey tu es pas loin de la vérité. Gloria ça tirait aussi bien Vic non ?

-Oui, j'aime bien.

-Cette Maya elle me ressemble non ?

-Ouais de caractère elle te ressemble c'est vrai.

-Je l'aime bien mon personnage. Dites vous trouvez pas qu'il est assez fidèle ? Demande Tom en souriant.

-Si. Par contre Ariane tu t'es un peu plantée sur Ed.

-J'imagine, après tout je ne fais qu'on serveur et imaginer, je ne vous connaîs pas. Désolée Ed.

-Ne t'excuse pas, t'es dessins sont très flatteurs. J'aime beaucoup Timothé. Tu n'as pas fini celui là, dit-il en montrant le dessin de sirène.

-J'ai besoin de mon matériel d'aquarelle pour le finir.

-Tu ne dessines que 'oust ? Demande Vic.

-Non, mais je vous dessine vous plus que les autres.

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue nous parler ?

-Euh... je dessinais ? Ah je dois y aller sinon je serais en retard, à plus !

-Salut! Tu repasses ce soir ? S'enquiert Zoé.

-Ouais !

Non finalement ce n'était pas si terrible. Et puis ils sont sympas finalement. Bon il est temps de retourner en cours. En maths, erk.

J'arrive à être à l'heure et vais m'asseoir au fond de la lasse près d'une fenêtre. J'essaye de me concentrer, je comprend même si je n'aime pas le cours. Il passe relativement rapidement puis je vais en histoire des arts. Nous avons une pause après, j'espère revoir la Groove Team. Quelques personnes me bousculent dans les couloirs, on n'arrête pas de chuchoter quand je passe. J'ai l'habitude, avoir deux pères homosexuels ça n'aide pas à passer inaperçue. En plus d'être surdouée et de dessiner les gens plutôt que de leur parler et de vouloir devenir auteur de B.D, disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Pour ne pas dire aucun. D'ailleurs officiellement j'ai deux compagnes de chambres, en vérité elles ont toutes les deux déménager dans une chambre à part. Vu que l'école est assez sélecte ce ne sont pas les chambres qui manquent.

Re bonjour/bonsoir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviews s'il-vous-plait. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, à bientôt ^^.


End file.
